How life should be Forever after
by Vickie-4-Books
Summary: Part two of How life should be. Katniss and Peeta are together and happy, but for how long? Will their love be able to survive such a destructive force? M rating for a reason. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins, I just like to play with them.


PROLOUGE

"Welcome home." I say making her smile widely. I return the smile easily as she hastily gathers up her bags and making me laugh a little. She looks up at me with a small guilty looking smile.

"Sorry, I am a little excited." She says swinging her back pack over her shoulder tugging at her braid to release it from under the bag strap.

"I can see that." I say and I spot an excited little blonde pushing her way through the bustling crowd to look in the train windows. She stills when she spots me and I smile. "I think someone else is a little excited too." I add and I wave out of the window as Prim smiles at me and waves back excitedly. Katniss spins around and Prim practically jumps on the spot as Katniss sees her. I chuckle and Katniss turns around so fast she almost whips me in the face with her braid. "Go get her." I say and she smiles and kisses me before she rushes past and rushing down the carriage. I take a deep shuddering breath as I watch her push through the other passengers. Dad is by my side in an instant and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You look like you are going to throw up." Haymitch says and I swallow hard.

"I might." I say honestly rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans.

"Peeta relax." Dad says calmly and he presses the little ring box in my hand and I look down at it. He puts his hands on my shoulders and I look up at him and grip the box tightly in my hands and take another gulping breath. "Breathe son."

"I am." I say and dad smiles and nods.

"You will be fine son. You know what you are doing. That girl adores you." Dad says reassuringly I nod and give him a weak smile.

"She does you know, I made sure of it." Haymitch says and I turn to look at him.

"Yeah about that you shouldn't have..."

"How about you focus on the task at hand before you go chewing me out boy?" Haymitch interrupts and I scowl at him and dad squeezes my shoulders.

"Haymitch is right, focus. Now are you sure you want to do..."

"Yes! God yes, I want to do this." I say firmly and dad's lips twitch in a little smile and he nods. He pulls me into a tight hug and lets me go. "Then what are you waiting for?" He says shoving me out the door I smile and nod I take another deep breath and walk along the train. _This is it! Oh god, breathe Peeta breathe._ _I want this; I have wanted this since I was a kid. I want Katniss, in every way possible and since she said to ask her again I have thought of nothing but doing this and despite feeling like I could pass out I will do it. I have to do it today if I don't I will fear it forever._

As I walk down the train squeezing past the last few remaining passengers I look out of the window and I spot Madge hugging Katniss and I quicken my pace. I jump out of the train my heart pounding hard in my chest and my hands trembling with the adrenalin coursing through my body. I seek out Lavender and she looks at me and I give her a look that I hope says 'is this ok?' She smiles widely at me and nods once a definite solid yes. My heart almost stops there and then but relief floods over me at her approval and the fact that I sent her the letter explaining my intentions. My original plan was to have already proposed already but hey, _now seems like as good a time as any_. I flash Lavender a grateful smile and she takes Prim's hand. Prim look at her and she frowns when she see's Lavender's eye welling up. Katniss's voice breaks my daze and I look at her back as she steps away from Gale.

"What are you guys all doing here? I thought I was meeting you at the house." She says and I smile, _always straight to the point, god I love that about her. _

"Charming." Gale says laughing and I lower myself onto one knee and Madge gasps and my eyes flick to her and she cover her mouth and I smile at her. I take a quick breath and look back at Katniss who is looking at Madge and I smile imagining her frown.

"I asked them here." I say and she spins around and freezes when her eyes land on me. Her mouth pops open and she gasps and I smile.

"Peeta..." She says her voice high and tight. I open the ring box and her eyes flick to it and her lips twitch.

"Katniss, I wanted to wait until we were home until I did this," _Not entirely true but hey better late than never. "_I know everything has been crazy and we are young and I am not expecting anything any time soon but I love you and I want to be with you forever. Katniss will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I ask and I hold my breath. She stares down at me and I can see her trembling. _I am a fool for thinking proposing was scary. This, the wait, this is scary. The seconds seem like hours. _Everything has slowed and I am getting nervous as I begin to hear whispers from the crowd that has gathered, _should have thought of that._ I am so distracted with scalding myself that I barely hear when she speaks.

"Yes." She says in a breathy whisper. My eyes widen at the realisation of what she has just says and I let you a big breath.

"Really?" I ask not sure if I heard her right and she smiles at me.

"Yes Peeta, I will marry you." She says her voice more sure and I spring up and grab her around the waist spinning her around and kissing her soundly. There is a loud round of clapping from all around us and we both end up smiling and I pull back and let her down. Her eyes are wide and shining as I take her trembling hand and slip the ring on her finger. I sigh contently at the sight of the ring on her beautiful hand and she beams up at me.

"Is this real or not real?" I ask my mind so fuzzy and delirious that it all seems unreal. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me bringing me back to reality and I blink down at her.

"Real Peeta, it's real." She says and I smile. I am clapped hard on the back as Katniss is snatched away from me by Prim who admires the ring. I turn to face Gale and he shakes my hand and smiles at me.

"Congratulations man." He says and I nod still a bit shocked and unable to speak. He gives me a knowing smile and Madge hugs me. She pulls back and wipes her wet eyes.

"I knew it!" She chokes out and Gale wraps his arm around her shoulder as she breaks down. I am tackled by Prim who wraps her arms around my middle and squeezes me tightly.

"I have always wanted a brother." She says happily and I smile down at her as Lavender approaches me. Prim steps back and Lavender pulls me into a tight embrace.

"You are the best thing to happen to my family for a long time. I know you will take good care of my girl." She says and I swallow hard as my throat starts to burn.

"Thank you." I say my voice a little croaky. Lavender pats my cheek and dad smiles at me and I see Haymitch hastily wipe his eyes and I smile.

"I'm proud of you son." Dad says and I smile and hug him. Dad sniffs and I chuckle. I look up and I see Katniss smiling at me and she makes her way over to me. I pull her into my arms and sigh happily.

**This is just a little teaser of what goes on inside Peeta's head. Due to a frankly overwhelming demand for Peeta side of things, I have decided to do a few chapters of this new story in his POV. I really hope that I can pull this off and please let me know if I am sucking at it, as I said before I do this for you guys. So I do not want to disappoint. Please could you all let me know if you liked this and i will decide then if I should keep continuing in Peeta's POV. Your opinion always counts.**

**I will start writing more as soon as I have finished my Sherlock story, and that is nearly done! I cannot wait to get back into this story.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
